Blacknote's Adventure
by unknownauthor12
Summary: Blacknote had lived the life of a true warrior. but upon her death, she did not join StarClan. for a countless number of years she has been stuck in the Dark forest, until opportunity arises and she takes a risky chance... rated t, just in case
1. Chapter 1

Blacknote was the best warrior ThunderClan had ever seen.

In fact, she was probably one of the best warriors of all time. She kept a level head under pressure and insured victory for ThunderClan. She had come at a time when ThunderClan was suffering greatly, and she brought helped pull her clan away from disaster.

Blacknote was a careful follower of the warrior code. She did nothing out of turn and loved everyone. She respected her elders, and was genuinely a good cat. Her loyalty to the Clan never faltered.

Which was why she was so confused when she died and woke up in the Dark Forest.

Blacknote looked down at the island, staying in the shadows of the large tree she had perched in. She remembered the first time she had tried to get into StarClan from the Dark Forest. In fact, she remembered all six times she had tried. Every time she passed the tests, and every time something kept her from taking the last few steps that would get her into StarClan.

Tigerstar had sent her back. He asked her to turn Dovepaw back onto his side, and she drew on his power to get her back. She had lied to him, just to get to the Clans again.

Blacknote sighed, she hadn't thought this through this far. _Be honest, _she thought, _I never believed that I would make it this far. _Blacknote hissed in frustration.

The cats mulled about, awaiting the Gathering to start. It was a warm summer evening, the moon was bright, and the cats of the Clans were enjoying themselves.

A familiar smell settled over her. She looked beside herself, and saw the starry outline of a cat. "Brightmoon." Blacknote said softly, her golden tabby sister. Brightmoon looked down on the cats as well.

"StarClan does not think that you will succeed. They know that you are the only one who could ever go through with this, and they doubt that even you can overcome the wall of stone you must leap over." Brightmoon explained.

Blacknote's battle-ready spirit boiled up inside her, rising to the challenge. "Brightmoon, I haven't seen you in a countless number of seasons. Dapplekit waits for me in StarClan, when I sleep I hear her and Icestar calling for me." Blacknote explained, talking of her two kits. "And Stonestream whispers into my ear sometimes, saying he loves me and misses me. I can go through with this."

Brightmoon smiled on her sister. "Blacknote, I have complete faith in you." and with that, she shimmered away and Blacknote focused on the Gathering that had just started. Blacknote jumped down, branch after branch, to the ground.

Blacknote realized that the cats didn't think anything different about her. Her ThunderClan scent was only a little off, she smelled faintly of the Old Forest, but only a few cats would recognize it, and they were paying attention to the leaders.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the cat she was looking for. _Leafpool. _Every cat in StarClan and the Dark Forest knew of the warrior not meant to be a warrior. Blacknote sat down next to her, and Leafpool scarcely noticed.

Blacknote only half listened to the leaders talk about how successful they have been this season. It was only then Leafpool realized she was different. "You shouldn't be here." Leafpool meowed softly to her.

"One last adventure," Blacknote responded.

Leafpool shook her head in dismay. "You're so old."

"Thunderstar's great-granddaughter." Blacknote said with satisfaction.

The Gathering ended. Leafpool stood upright, and stretched. "Jayfeather is the medicine cat. You should go to him for help."

"You admit defeat easily." Blacknote pointed out.

Leafpool hissed, and a wispy cloud shadowed the moon a little bit. "You haven't been through what I've been through."

Blacknote rolled her eyes. She hissed into Leafpool's ear, "I haven't seen my kits in an uncountable number of seasons. Dapplekit died before she could get the chance to become an apprentice, and Icestar passed before I could. Instead of going to StarClan, as I was supposed to, I was stuck in a place between the Dark Forest and StarClan. And I could only go in one direction- towards the Dark Forest. Leafpool, you have an unbeatable courage, as I had. Do not give up so easily."

Leafpool only stared in disbelief at Blacknote. Blacknote smiled with her eyes, and flicked Leafpool with her black tail. "Come on, I don't know where I'm going."


	2. Chapter 2

Dovepaw noticed the new cat right away.

She had known she was there the whole time, ever since she had descended from the stars earlier that night. Dovepaw knew that she meant no harm, and kept tabs on her all throughout the Gathering.

It had frightened Dovepaw when the StarClan warrior had appeared. But then she realized that it would be okay. Nothing bad could happen.

She hadn't told anyone about the new warrior. But when she started walking home with ThunderClan, she began to get apprehensive. She wondered if she should tell her mentor, Lionblaze, but decided against it. Instead, she dropped back to where the new cat walked in the back of the group, right behind Leafpool.

The new cat looked up as Dovepaw approached. "Hello, Dovepaw." the new cat said. "Fearless apprentice."

Dovepaw shook her head. "I am not fearless."

The cat nodded. "You are. You do not let you fears get in your way, therefore, you are fearless."

Dovepaw put this thought into the back of her brain, hoping she would remember that, and asked the new cat a question. "What is your name?"

"Blacknote." the cat said.

Dovepaw tilted her head to the side. "I have never heard of that sort of name used before."

Blacknote chuckled. "It's an old Clan name. When the clans were first formed, former kittypets brought the word with them. The word 'note' means to draw something, like the ancient cats used to do. They drew out their prophecies on stone walls." Blacknote explained.

"I've never heard that story before." Dovepaw meowed.

"Of course not. In fact, I could tell you a countless number of stories you have never heard before. I'm old, Dovepaw. Older than all the elders in ThunderClan."

Dovepaw widened her eyes. "Then how come you don't look like it?"

"StarClan has sent me back again to finish a quest. But you can't tell anyone." Blacknote explained. "Not you mentor, not Firestar, not Jayfeather. Do you promise?"

Dovepaw nodded quickly.

"Now go back to your mentor."

The apprentice scurried off to do as the StarClan warrior instructed. Lionblaze only glanced at her when she came up next to him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Dovepaw answered, a bit out of breath. "I'm fine."


End file.
